The burgeoning growth of the information storage and processing industry creates ever increasing demands on the integrity and preservation of data stored and processed in information-processing systems. In particular, means for storing and processing information reliably in ICs and development of reliable electronic memories and programmable logic utilizing highly reliable electronic devices has taken on an increasingly more prominent role in satisfying these demands.
Scientists engaged in the research and development of high reliability electronic memories, such as random access memories (RAMs), and programmable logic, such as microprocessors, based on ICs are keenly interested in finding new means for storing and processing information in electronic devices having high reliability, such as ICs based on memristor technology. Thus, research scientists are actively pursuing new approaches for meeting these demands.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.